


Red

by chenlemyeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlemyeon/pseuds/chenlemyeon
Summary: drabble for yutae





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR MY BELOVED READERS~!!!!
> 
> thank you so so much for all of your support on my works for past 6 months~ I never thought that yall really like to enjoy my works in here /////
> 
> okay, before we start, this fic is basically inspired by Tae's outfit from 2017 MBC Gayo Daejun's outfit. I hope yall enjoy this one~

“Taeyong, please wear this too inside the white shirt.”, the stylist commands Taeyong while handing him a piece of red shirt. I sit while other stylist help me with my hairdo and make up. I’m not really sure what that stylist has given to Taeyong earlier. I close my eyes as the stylist applies some eyeshadow on my eyelids.

“Noona, can I button my shirt until the top? It’s quite chilly tonight.”, I can hear Taeyong’s whiny voice from afar, I wonder what he wear under that white shirt. My hair is done and I’m ready to leave to the stage. I stand up from the chair and walk towards my bag. I see Taeyong sits near the bag while focusing on his phone.

As I walk towards him, I can see a part of the red shirt from underneath the white collars. I also see another part red fabric coming out from the cuff. Another red lace? What the hell did he wear underneath that shirt? I decide to sit across him as I grab my phone from my bag. He seems doesn’t realized my presence near him.

“Okay everyone, please get ready with your stuff because we’re gonna leave in 30 minutes.”, the manager tells us loud.

It’s already 10 minutes before our turn to perform. Others are busy with their microphone, some of them busy with another touch up. I’m, myself, pretty much ready with stuff so I decide to sip some water before step my feet to the stage. From afar, I only see Taeyong’s back as stylist help him to put his microphone.

“Hyung, did you see what Taeyong-hyung wear?”, Mark suddenly approaches me excitedly. I shake my head as I raised my eyebrows, curiously. As Mark done telling me that, Taeyong turns around and face me. I almost choke with the water I drink. What the fuck is that? Did he... Is that... Brocade? Lee fucking Taeyong is wearing red brocade and I can clearly see his skin underneath it. No wonder that Mark is so noisy about it, since Taeyong wear something that... quite revealing.

As we perform, I can’t stop staring at him, even from behind. He looks stunning and... sexy tonight. I lowkey wish that he leave the white shirt and just wear that red brocade instead but I don’t want others to see that too. My mind is not clear that I don’t really remember about our performance earlier.

Luckily, we only perform one song and it ends so quickly. The members approach the staff and stylist and loudly tell them that they’ve been worked hard, not exception with Taeyong. He smiles and greets each of the staff he meet on the way to changing room. I still can’t take my eyes of him. The image of him wrapped in that brocade still lingering in my mind. How could the stylist make him wear that?

As we arrive to the changing room, one by one member started to take some tissues to dry themselves, some of them already take off their microphone, while me decide to gulp another bottle of water. The room is packed with people, but Taeyong is nowhere in that room.

“Psst. Yuta.”, Taeyong voice calls my name and I can see him hiding behind the blue panel. The red jacket and white shirt already off, leaving him with a piece of red brocade. I gulp before approaches him. The view in front of me is so overwhelming. I stand so close to him that I practically can feel his breathes touching my skin. I just realized how small the space is inside these blue panels.

“What is it, Tae?”, I ask as I still stare at his body. The red brocade is perfectly wrapped his small figure. I just realized how tight the brocade is. Especially it wraps until his neck. He turns around, make me face with his back. I can see there’s a zipper that still tightly zip his brocade. He probably feel so itchy since he doesn’t wear anything underneath it.

“Can you help me with.... the zipper?”, Taeyong’s voice is so low, it almost sounds like a whisper, but I can hear it clearly. I look at him from behind and I can clearly see his rosy cheeks. I inhale and take my hand to the zipper. I grip it with my thumb and index finger, and carefully pulling it downwards. My heart starts to beat faster as the zipper getting lower and lower. I can feel his skin touching with my thumb, he even jolts a bit when that happens.

“Sorry.”, I tell him, he only nods. The zipper is already reach to the bottom of the shirt, revealing his skin. I can some part of his back is covered with pain reliever, there’s also some bruise. It looks so painful, it makes me sorry. I bring myself close to his revealed skin and kiss it.

“Yuta?”, he’s calling me again. I rest my forehead agaisnt his back while grip his hands tightly. I don’t know what happens with me but I feel so sorry about him. “I’m... sorry.”, I say to him while close my eyes.

“Sorry? For what?”

I don’t answer and stay still. I keep silence as I want to enjoy the moment where there are only two of us, in this small space. I really wish I can turn back the time and protect him for more. I’m too blind to even notice his pain for past a year. “Yuta...”

He turns his body, facing me. He touches my cheeks with his thumb, smiling. He then close the gap between us and peck my lips quickly. “Thank you.”, he says that right after the peck.

“Thank you?”

“If it’s not you, I don’t know to whom I could ask for help. Thank you, for being there for me.”, he smiles fondly as his hands still on my cheek. I grip his hands as I nod. He then once again peck my lips again. “Now, shall we leave? We should greet our NCTzen before this end year.”

**Author's Note:**

> so... i really wanna talk abt the 'cheery blossom hair & scent'...
> 
> it might heartbreaking but i dont think i will continue the fics anymore.... yes, i'm apologized to make all of you wait for 3-4 months straight after the last update... i have some reasons for dicontinue that fics :  
> 1\. i'm really bad at chaptered fics (and i know this since a decade ago lmoa)  
> 2\. i dont really feel about continuing the series since i'm getting so busy with college stuffs and irl shits and i'm so moody about the fics, idk why...  
> 3\. i don't wanna make false hope for all of you who's been waiting for the updates, so i'm so sorry ;;
> 
> lastly, idk if the fics will be deleted or orphanaged or there's might be a small possibility where i want to continue but i might be change the entire plot or even the story, so if you still wanna read that, pls let me know on my twitter @chenlemyeon
> 
> and then, for 2018, i might be less post fics bcs I already hv plan to looking for job in other place, far from my house so i might be abandon this ao3 account, i will try to keep it up by posting drabbles or one shot fics, so yeah... 
> 
> and last, happy new year to each of you, my 2017 is so great not because of NCT but also because all of you, i am glad that my fics are enjoyable, i also got lots of good feedbacks for my fics, so thank you thank you thank you so much to all of you that been read my fics in here, thank you ;;;;
> 
> as always, if you hv any ideas or prompt for me, pls let me know on my twitter @chenlemyeon
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! *virtual hugs*


End file.
